


We Can’t Defy Our Fate

by Dee_Cavallone



Series: KiKuro Month 2016 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Author as Story Teller, F/M, Fate, Full Description, KiKuro Month 2016, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, short story collection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau yang ada di sana, kemarilah. Duduklah di sini, dengarkan kisah yang kuceritakan. Kisah tentang dua manusia yang ditakdirkan bersama untuk kembali berpisah.<br/>Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan KiKuro Month 2016 fourth week with Fate prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can’t Defy Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Full description, no dialogue, a bit OOC, hati-hati mewek ketika membaca, kumpulan cerita/dongeng pendek, pengarang sebagai pendongeng, mohon mengabaikan miss typo yang bertebaran, fanfiksi hasil ketikan ngebut

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

 

 

– 000ooo000 –

 

Takdir memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk mempertemukan insan manusia. Manusia tidak akan bisa menentang takdir, dan tidak bisa menghindari takdir yang digariskan untuknya. Sekeras apa pun manusia menolak, manusia tetap tidak bisa lari dari takdirnya.

Akan kukisahkan padamu, tiga kehidupan dari jaman dan era yang berbeda tentang dua insan manusia yang ditakdirkan bersama hanya untuk kembali berpisah. Kisah-kisah mengenai dua manusia yang tidak kuasa menentang takdir, seberapa kerasnya pun mereka untuk mematahkan takdir yang membelenggu mereka.

Jangan ragu, duduklah di sini. Dengarkanlah kisah pertama dari takdir mereka. Kisah awal dimana seluruh takdir ini dimulai. Ambillah tempatmu dan aku akan mulai bercerita.

 

– 000ooo000 –

 

–Tukang Kebun dan Sang Penyair–

 

Penyair berambut biru muda terlihat menyusuri halaman asri keluarganya. Tangannya sesekali menyentuh helai-helai daun dari tanaman pagar yang rapi. Sang penyair menyadari ada seseorang yang di hadapannya, berjongkok dengan posisi punggung orang itu menghadap sang penyair.

 _‘Halo,’_ sapa sang penyair. Orang itu berbalik dan langsung berdiri untuk membungkuk hormat pada sang penyair. Topi kebun yang dikenakan orang itu dilepasnya dan sang penyair dapat melihat helai-helai sewarna sinar mentari pagi menaungi kepala orang itu.Itulah saat pertama sang penyair berkenalan dengan si tukang kebun sederhana.

Pertemanan sang penyair dengan si tukang kebun memberi dampak besar pada sang penyair mau pun si tukang kebun. Sang penyair merasa inspirasinya muncul dan bait-bait serta larik-larik puisi mengalir deras di kepalanya. Pujian-pujian dari para bangsawan pun membanjiri telinga sang penyair.

Seperti sang penyair, tukang kebun juga mendapat dampak yang sangat besar. Bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya selalu tumbuh dan mekar dengan indahnya. Ide-ide mengenai desain kebun dan taman bermunculan di benak si tukang kebun. Banyak bangsawan yang memanggilnya untuk menggunakan jasa si tukang kebun untuk menata halaman mereka.

Walau pun si tukang kebun sibuk dengan halaman-halaman para bangsawan dan sang penyair juga sibuk menghadiri undangan pesta dari para bangsawan, namun mereka tetap menyisihkan waktu untuk bertemu biar pun hanya untuk duduk berdua di bangku taman, menikmati hasil penataan indah dari tangan si tukang kebun. Terkadang juga mereka terlihat duduk di sebuah restoran sederhana menikmati waktu mereka makan bersama. Seluruh kebahagiaan di dunia menghampiri si tukang kebun dan sang penyair saat bibit cinta menghampiri mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka menyepakati sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius dan lebih dalam dari pertemanan.

Namun hubungan serius dua insan manusia yang berjenis kelamin sama —dan ditambah dari kasta yang sangat berbeda— tidak akan mendapat restu dunia. Ketika rumor hubungan keduanya menyerebak, dunia yang dulu memuja-puji mereka berbalik untuk mencaci-maki. Dunia yang berkata akan mendukung mereka berbalik menyerang dan menolak mereka.

Sang penyair berhati lembut dan rapuh sangat terpengaruh pada penolakan dunia terhadap mereka. Sang penyair yang tidak kuat menghadapi dunia, kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang, dengan si tukang kebun yang setia berada di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangan sang penyair. Si tukang kebun yang terlalu mencintai sang penyair, tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan sang penyair. Si tukang kebun meminumkan suatu cairan pada sang penyair, sebelum dia naik ke atas ranjan dan juga ikut meminum cairan itu. Si tukang kebun memeluk tubuh sang penyair yang telah kaku, menutup matanya dan ikut tidur abadi bersama dengan belahan hatinya.

 

– 000ooo000 –

 

Demikian kisah takdir pertama. Kau menikmati kisahnya? Atau justru merutuki kisah ini? Ah, ada yang bertanya apakah kisah ini nyata? Aku serahkan hal itu padamu. Jika kau mempercayai kisah ini, maka dia akan nyata. Jika kau menganggapnya hanya sebuah dongeng, maka kisah ini hanya berakhir sebagai kisah belaka.

Baiklah, tanpa memperpanjang lagi, akan kumulai kisah kedua. Takdir kedua mengenai mereka yang bersama untuk kembali berpisah.

 

– 000ooo000 –

 

– Antara Sang Putri,Tuan Samurai, dan Raja–

 

Alkisah di sebuah negeri yang dijuluki Negeri Matahari Terbit, terdapat seorang putri yang amat cantik. Putri yang tidak pernah tersenyum, namun memiliki hati yang sangat baik dan lembut. Sang Putri memiliki helai lembut sewarna dengan warna langit cerah di siang hari. Sehingga para rakyat menjuluki Sang Putri, Putri Langit.

Di waktu ini. adalah hal tabu bagi seorang putri untuk jatuh cinta dan memilih pasangan melalui hatinya. Tugas putri adalah diam dan menyetujui pasangan yang dipilihkan oleh Sang Raja, ayah Sang Putri. Namun, Sang Putri melanggar hal tabu itu karena Sang Putri telah memberikan hatinya pada seseorang.

Meski pun Sang Putri sudah mempunyai calon pasangan yang dipilihkan oleh Sang Raja, namun hati Sang Putri tidak dapat dibohongi. Hati Sang Putri berdesir ketika melihat orang itu berdiri di belakang Sang Raja. Mata polos Sang Putri yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya terus mencari-cari bayangan dari sosok orang itu. Orang yang tidak seharusnya dicintai oleh Sang Putri, Tuan Samurai dengan helai pirang yang ramah.

Tuan Samurai selalu bersikap ramah dan sopan pada Sang Putri. Tuan Samurai juga sering bercerita tentang daerah-daerah yang dikunjunginya. Sang Putri senang mendengar Tuan Samurai bercerita. Suara Tuan Samurai yang lembut namun ceria membuat hati Sang Putri tenang. Dan tanpa Sang Putri ketahui, Tuan Samurai mengetahui perasaan Sang Putri dan juga sudah memberikan hatinya pada Sang Putri.

Tuan Samurai mau pun Sang Putri mulai saling bertukar surat. Surat-surat berisi seluruh perasaan Sang Putri pada Tuan Samurai. Surat-surat yang berisi harapan Sang Putri untuk terus bersama Tuan Samurai selamanya. Surat-surat yang berisi keinginan Tuan Samurai membawa Sang Putri pergi. Surat-surat berisi janji pertemuan rahasia mereka.

Suatu hari, Sang Raja mengetahui tentang surat cinta rahasia Sang Putri. Raja yang murka segera memerintahkan agar Tuan Samurai dihukum dan dipenggal di depan umum. Sang Putri sudah berupaya menjelaskan segalanya pada Sang Raja. Sang Putri memohon pengampunan Tuan Samurai pada Sang Raja. Namun Sang Raja tidak mendengar permohonan Sang Putri.

Hukuman Tuan Samurai dijatuhkan. Tuan Samurai dipenggal di depan umum dan Sang Putri hanya bisa menjerit frustrasi ketika mereka datang dengan membawa kepala Tuan Samurai dan mengabarkan kata-kata terakhir Tuan Samurai adalah bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sang Putri. Sang Putri hanya memeluk kantung berisi kepala Tuan Samurai sambil terus menangisi kepergian Tuan Samurai. Tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya pada kantung itu meski pun kantung itu mengeluarkan bau anyir yang menyengat.

Bagai mengerti kesedihan Sang Putri, langit pun menitikkan air matanya. Dalam sekejap titik kecil berubah menjadi hujan deras yang mengguyur seluruh negeri. Seiring dengan langit yang semakin ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan Sang Putri, petir dan angin pun juga turut menyampaikan kesedihannya melihat air mata Sang Putri. Sang Putri mendongak menatap langit yang gelap seperti hatinya sekarang. Kemudian berlari menyongsong hujan yang telah berubah menjadi badai.

Sang Putri berlari dan terus berlari sambil terus membawa kantung berisi kepala Tuan Samurai. Sang Putri tidak mempedulikan panggilan-panggilan dari Sang Raja dan pelayan. Kaki kecil Sang Putri tiba di tebing tepi laut. Laut kala itu mengamuk ganas dan menyambut Sang Putri dengan ombak tingginya. Sang Putri mengeluarkan kepala Tuan Samurai dari dalam kantung, mencium bibir Tuan Samurai seraya berbisik,

 _‘Kita akan bersama selamanya, Tuan Samurai,’_ lalu menjatuhkan diri ke dalam lautan yang langsung menelan Sang Putri dan Tuan Samurai.

 

– 000ooo000 –

 

Inilah akhir dari kisah takdir kedua. Ah, kau menangis? Jangan menangis, kisah-kisah mereka belum selesai. Tenangkan dirimu dan aku akan menceritakan kisah terakhir.

Sudahkah kau tenang? Berhentilah menangis dan hapus air matamu. Karena aku akan segera memulai kisah ketiga dan merupakan kisah terakhir dari takdir menyedihkan mereka. Mereka yang ditakdirkan bersama hanya untuk kembali berpisah.

 

– 000ooo000 –

– **Kita** yang tidak akan bisa bersama–

 

Nama mereka Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebelumnya mereka menjadi Tukang Kebun dan Sang Penyair. Kemudian menjadi Tuan Samurai dan Sang Putri. Kini takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka sebagai Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Keduanya masih tetap saling mencintai, namun juga akan ditakdirkan untuk kembali berpisah.Mereka berusaha keras menentang takdir untuk bersama selamanya. Namun takdir yang sudah digariskan tidak akan dapat diubah bagaimana pun caranya.

Kise dan Kuroko dipertemukan ketika keluarga mereka mengadakan pesta dan mengundang relasi-relasi mereka. Pertemuan singkat yang sangat berbekas di hati masing-masing. Semenjak pertemuan itu, mereka kembali membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi. Hubungan pun terjalin di antara mereka, meski pun mereka harus menutupi hubungan terlarang ini.

Posisi Kise sebagai penerus keluarga mengharuskannya untuk segera menikahi anak gadis dari relasi ayahnya. Kise yang menentang keputusan itu berakhir dengan kurungan kamar selama sebulan penuh. Setelah hukuman berakhir, Kise dipaksa untuk hadir ke pesta pertunangannya dengan sang gadis.

Kuroko yang diundang menghadiri pesta pertunangan Kise, merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat seorang gadis mencium pipi Kise. Tanpa menunggu pesta berakhir, Kuroko berlalu meninggalkan pesta. Namun Kise yang menyadarinya, segera berlari dan mengejar Kuroko.

Kise berhasil menenangkan dan meyakinkan Kuroko kalau dia hanya mencintai Kuroko. Kise pun mengeluarkan ide agar mereka kabur dan kawin lari saat itu juga. Namun tunangan Kise yang menyusul Kise, berteriak histeris melihat mereka saling berciuman. Dengan membabi buta, tunangan Kise menyerang Kuroko dan mengumpat, mengatakan kalau hubungan mereka yang berjenis kelamin sama sangat menjijikkan.

Kuroko diam dan tidak melawan ketika tunangan Kise menyerangnya. Namun Kise dengan segera menahan tangan gadis itu kemudian mendorong gadis itu kasar untuk menjauhi Kuroko. Kise membawa Kuroko lari keluar dari lokasi pesta. Tunangan Kise tidak tinggal diam melihat hal itu. Gadis itu berlari ke arah parkiran mobil dan mengendarai salah satu mobil yang terparkir.

Gadis itu menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan mengarahkan mobil itu ke arah Kuroko. Namun Kise yang menyadari ada mobil yang akan menabrak tubuh kekasih hatinya, dengan segera menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Dan mobil itu menghantam tubuh Kise juga Kuroko yang ada dalam pelukan Kise. Keduanya terpental hingga beberapa ratus meter.

Orang-orang di dalam pesta berbondong-bondong keluar ketika mendengar suara keras. Mereka segera menemukan Kise dan Kuroko yang terkapar dan segera memanggil ambulans. Tapi sayang, Kise sudah tewas ditempat sementara Kuroko kritis. Nyawa Kuroko memang terselamatkan dan masa kritisnya terlewati. Namun tubuh Kuroko menjadi lumpuh dan hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda saja.

Sekali lagi, mereka ditakdirkan bersama untuk kembali berpisah. Perasaan mereka saling tersambut, namun takdir tidak membiarkan mereka bersatu. Hati dan jiwa mereka ditakdirkan bersama, namun raga mereka ditakdirkan untuk berpisah.

 

– 000ooo000 –

 

Sekian kisah takdir dari mereka. Apakah kau puas dengan kisah-kisah takdir mereka? Kembalilah ke sini lagi, maka aku akan mengisahkan takdir lain tentang mereka.

 

—Tamat —

mdn06082016-dc


End file.
